oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wanted!
Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Recruitment Drive **Rune Mysteries **The Lost Tribe **Priest in Peril *The ability to defeat a level 33 Black Knight. |items = *10,000 coins, or: **A law rune **An enchanted gem (bought from a Slayer master) **A lump of molten glass *20 Unnoted rune/pure essence (you'll get them back) *A light source *Combat equipment to kill Black Knights Recommended *An amulet of glory *Teleportation runes *Falador teleports *Varrock teleports *A transportation method to Canifis (Dramen staff, Kharyrll teleports, Salve graveyard teleports, or Ectophial) |kills = *Black Knight (level 33) *Solus Dellagar }} Walkthrough Getting started .]] To begin, speak with in . Ask if he has any jobs for you, and he lets you know that a clerk has made an error and that you're not actually permitted to be a . It turns out you have to work as a squire for five years. This is too long, so Sir Tiffy offers an alternative by exploiting a loophole. He'll then ask you to go see in the . Sir Amik Varze :Note: If wearing during the chat with , the dialogue will be different, but you may still go through the quest without it. Sir Amik Varze is on the on the west side in the in . He will ask you to become a squire after a small conversation. '''Decline his offer', and the conversation will continue.'' If you do not decline his offer to become a squire, he will ask for in an endless loop. Speak to to undo this. It turns out that there needs to be a crisis for you to become a deputy, but there is no current crisis. Report back to Sir Tiffy in . For some players, Sir Tiffy will not say anything about a crisis until you have spoken to him a few times. Eventually, Sir Tiffy will inform you of a crisis that has arisen. Head back to talk to Sir Amik again. Amik will tell you the news that a criminal named , the "infamous murder-mage," is back. Follow the very unclear conversation through to the end, and accept his mission. The Communication Orb Items Needed: 10000 coins '''or '''1 law rune, 1 molten glass, and 1 enchanted gem Once again, go back to . It turns out you're just the "agent" that needs to locate . As an agent, you need to be in constant communication. Sir Tiffy offers you a communication device for 10,000 , or he can make one if you bring the supplies. Give Sir Tiffy the money or the supplies (a , an and ). Either way, you'll receive a from him. It is needed for the whole quest. Use the "contact" feature on the orb to talk to . It turns out that you should investigate the in , and investigate the in that is interested in (this is where you will need your 20 pure essence). If you lose your after you make one, will lend you his. Taverley Dungeon Items needed: Combat equipment to kill Black Knights location, south of Taverley.]] Next, head over to the . From the west in , you can use the (level 5 Agility required), and keep heading northwest towards until you see a ladder. Use the ladder and follow the dungeon north, then east, then south past the s, s, (do not cross the bridge), and finally past the s, and into the s' rooms. .]] Continue through the double doors, and talk to in the southwesternmost room. He tells you nothing. will call you. (Use the contact option on the if she doesn't call automatically.) She advises you to try to bluff him into giving you something. Go kill a level 33 to make Lord Daquarius give in and beg you not to kill any more of his men. He tells you that is in a place with a lot of , but that the fur is not from a . :Note: The Black Knight kill won't count if you kill it before talking to Lord Daquarius, if you leave the room after the kill, or if you get interrupted during the ensuing conversation. Zamorak Mage Items needed: 20 unnoted rune/pure essence, Commorb NOTE: Do not equip any Saradomin or Guthix items (such as ) or the Zamorak Mage will refuse to speak with you. In addition, if you have talked to the Zamorak Mage within the wilderness prior you can go straight to the in Varrock. Head to (or directly to the Chaos Altar if you have already done the Abyss miniquest) and grab 20 unnoted / from the bank. Follow the river into the where the will be at the end of the river, and he will then tell you to meet him "somewhere" in , which is the Chaos Altar in the temple in South East Varrock. .]] Talk to him about , and make sure you do not wear anything of or (including Void). The Zamorak Mage wants your in return for information, but explains that it would be useless to him. He offers to trade his information for 20 rune essence instead. Talk to him again with the unnoted essence. The mage gives your character the tip that Solus went east. Your character connects "east" with the previous tip, "fur," and realises that Solus must be in with the . Canifis Either run to or, if you have completed , grab your from the bank to teleport there. Alternatively, you can teleport to the using a and run South, teleport to the Salve Graveyard and run Northeast, or use the code to get nearby. Once in Canifis, will call you and tell you in a lengthy conversation that Solus is probably using a unique "slow teleport", which makes him invisible. If you accidentally keep running and skip the conversation with Savant, step outside the town back to the fairy ring and the conversation will trigger again. Now, use the "scan" option on your as you walk around the town until you uncover . Solus briefly appears, speaks with you, and disappears. Chasing Solus Savant then calls and finds that she is able to pull items off of Solus as he escapes. These items give you a clue as to Solus' next whereabouts. From this point on, you'll be chasing Solus throughout RuneScape, and each time you find him, you'll receive an item. That item is a hint for where to go next. These items are always random, so here's a list of items that you may receive, along with where you should go: * - * - * - in ( - ) * - south of , ground floor library. (Fairy ring ) * - Inside * - - Bring a , and follow to the back of the cave in order to scan for Solus. You'll find a who is a "poor maiden kidnapped by the evil Solus," but it turns out to be Solus, who will sucker punch you and leave. strikes the player with the Flames of Zamorak.]] * - * - The , in the base of the trunk just through the double doors (not by the clothing store that sells the hat). * - (fairy ring - ) * - pub * - 's stall in * - * - Market * - - Bring a light source, a , and if it is your first time entering, a . Head to the level 99 , near the entry down to , to scan for him. * - * - pub * - (fairy ring ) * / (20 noted) - s * - , near . * - Grave of Scorpius, south of , north of the with all the s At some point, will appear at a location and hit you with a particularly strong cast of . Depending on your level, it will do up to 96 damage. It won't kill you, and will teleport you back to , in the without losing anything. After a few locations, make sure to have a and . At the second-to-last location (the one before the ), Solus will summon a level 32 to take you out. Kill it. 's powerful Ice Barrage attack.]] Your last clue will be 20 noted / . Bank and equip a weapon and armour for the final fight. Use any rune essence teleport spot you want, and will close off possible teleports in order to trap him. After a small cutscene, Savant will summon 15 rangers to assist you, but Solus kills them all with . Go attack Solus yourself and kill him, and you'll get his . He's fairly easy as he has been weakened after using such a powerful attack on the Temple Knight rangers.. He has no specific , has 40 and only uses melee. After the fight, Savant congratulates you. You are returned to the rune essence teleport location. If you lose Solus's hat, contact Savant for another one. Finishing Return to . Talk to in the , and hand over the hat. Congratulations! Quest complete! He'll explain to you about the system and killing s (and s). Rewards Slayer experience *Access to the armoury of the White Knights (White equipment) }} Required for completing Completion of Wanted! is required for the following: * * Trivia *If you are wearing when you talk to about quitting the , he will point it out and your character will boast about getting to keep "the cool armour". *The quote "Dead or Alive, You're coming with me" that your character says before being blasted by Solus' spell, is likely a reference to the film 'RoboCop' *Before spawning a Black Knight to fight you, Solus quotes: Say hello to my little friend!, a reference to the film 'Scarface' *When you get the bone spear as one of your teleport items, Savant used to say "I have never heard of them" when you mention the Dorgeshuun goblins. This references the quest "The Lost Tribe" because the goblins had been in hiding since the God Wars. After the September 2017 update, Savant will instead ask the player if they have ever heard of "a group of goblins that have been around since Fossil Island was abandoned". *When you get the bone spear the player will speak as if they know of the Dorgeshuun goblins even if you have not started "The Lost Tribe" quest. Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of s. You start off as a Novice at 0 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll grow in your rank. Killing Black Knights on a server will raise your knight ranking. *'Novice' - 100 Black Knights *'Peon' - 200 Black Knights *'Page' - 300 Black Knights *'Noble' - 500 Black Knights *'Adept' - 800 Black Knights *'Master' - 1,300 Black Knights The White Knight Armoury With the completion of this quest, you'll have access to an entirely new type of armour: !